


【藏源】惩罚

by Aliceya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 藏源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceya/pseuds/Aliceya
Summary: ※简介：岛田大名与他的两个儿子间，并不是外人以为的父慈子孝、兄友弟恭。





	【藏源】惩罚

源氏回到岛田本宅的时候一身狼狈，轻薄的T恤和短裤变得皱皱巴巴，露出来的皮肤上还有些伤口微微渗着血。他还没来得及去清洗一下，就被引路的仆从毕恭毕敬的请到了岛田大名的书房，在那里，他的父亲和哥哥正相对跪坐。

他的父亲一如既往面带疼爱的责备了源氏的任性行为，源氏便也撒娇般的冲他笑了笑，嘴上说着些漫不经心的道歉。岛田大名要源氏去宗祠跪一跪反省自己，又说要找个长老教一教他要如何谨言慎行。源氏不甚在意的点点头，慢慢退回到书房角落的阴影里，等着接下来的戏码。

岛田大名果然收敛了脸上的温和，严厉的看向半藏，训斥他纵容幼弟胡作非为，身为长兄未做表率，最后竟得出了难堪大任的结论。他的哥哥半藏恭敬认真的受了父亲所有的苛责，还不时应和。

源氏突然不想看这对说着客套话的严父孝子，他连招呼都没打，就无趣的离开向宗祠走去。路过庭院中的池塘，他习惯性的望了望被自己用零食喂得异常壮实的几尾鲤鱼，却看到水面倒映着自己的影子，脸上是与父兄如出一辙的冷漠。他厌恶的皱眉，轻巧的拈起一枚石子掷入水中，在打碎的一片涟漪中重新换上玩世不恭的笑容。

 

到达宗祠的时候，长老里最啰嗦的那个老家伙已经在等着他。他烦恼的叹气，敷衍了事的跪在地上。甫一露面，源氏不认真的态度已经把老头子气的直喘气，吹得胡子都在飘。源氏饶有趣味的认真观察着随气流抖动的胡须，长老还以为小少爷终于摆正了态度，洋洋自得的教训起他来。在这一片诡异的和谐中，半藏推开拉门走了进来，在源氏身边端端正正的跪好。

“啊，哥哥，又累你陪我受罚了，真是对不起啊。”源氏嘴上这么说，却毫无歉意的对着半藏笑。

半藏没有理他，也没有看他。他直视着前方岛田家供奉的牌位，纹丝不动。

源氏干脆放弃了假装自己还在跪着，在地上蹭了两下紧挨着半藏坐下，把重量都倚在哥哥绷紧了的腰背上。面前的长老被源氏刺激的都要语无伦次了，念叨着对祖先不敬、朽木不可雕也之类的词汇。

源氏靠紧了半藏，感到兄长的体温透过穿的严严整整的和服烘烤着自己的手臂，他突然感到那些根本不要紧的擦伤和割伤泛出烧灼般的痛。源氏难耐的蹭动了两下，正好长老已经气的说到源氏根本无法与自己的父亲和兄长相称，是岛田家的耻辱。半藏突然抬起眼皮，平淡的撇了一眼正激动着的长老。老家伙就像突然被扼住喉咙一般说不出话来，一些浑浊的声音卡在他的气管里呼哧呼哧了两下，没过多久就假装威严实则狼狈的向少主告退了。

半藏面无表情的点头，源氏放松的躺到哥哥膝前，由下至上仰视着半藏，露出讨好的笑容。

“谢啦，哥哥。”合着长老关上门的声音，源氏故意大声说道。

半藏稍稍俯下身摸了摸弟弟的脸，细细看了看源氏身上已经凝了的血痕，脸上仍是惯常的冷淡，一个问题也不问，一句话也不说。源氏的笑容渐渐垮下去。

“哥哥，你不高兴。”，源氏皱眉，他不是在问，他知道答案。

他不清楚半藏到底遇到了什么事，可源氏明白，能让他久居上位杀伐果断的哥哥，在自己面前显露了如此压抑的怒火的人，定是自己的父亲了。这对父子不知何时起有了巨大的隔阂，父亲忌惮儿子的才能，儿子提防父亲的多疑，留他站在中间，看着最亲的两个人整日互相算计，偏又要在所有人面前装出父慈子孝的样子。源氏记起不久前书房里那一幕，把脸埋在半藏的膝上，压下一声嘲讽的嗤笑。

等他再抬起脸，就又是一副嚣张的笑容。

“要我帮你快活一下吗？”源氏在宗祠里堂而皇之的说。

半藏握住弟弟已经摸上他腰带的手，警告的攥了攥。

“晚上回去再做。无聊就先睡一会。”他也毫不避讳的回答。

 

等源氏醒来的时候，天已经黑了，宗祠中长燃的祭烛映的屋中一片昏黄，他为了睡得安稳，已经不自觉的扎进了兄长的怀里。在这柔和的光影里，源氏像一只慵懒的猫般在哥哥膝上迷迷糊糊的蹭着，舒展着身体。半藏拍拍他的脸，源氏的涣散的思维渐渐回拢，发现自己正对着一个奇妙的位置。

“哥哥真就这么跪着啊。”源氏一边不在意的嬉笑，一边坏心的去舔眼前的布料。

质地柔软的和服很快被他的唾液濡湿，源氏用牙叼着那一小块衣物扯了扯，暗示性的含在了嘴里，抬眼望着他的哥哥。

半藏抚摸他脸颊的手转而去轻轻捏了捏他的颌骨，源氏顺从的把正在吸允的布料吐了出来，等着长兄发话。

“是你枕着我的腿。”半藏先回答了源氏。

“这么想要就回去。”他托着没骨头一般懒洋洋躺着的弟弟，稳稳站了起来。

源氏终于挺直了身体，仍要故意摇摇晃晃的跟着半藏往外走。庭院里只挂了灯笼，月光下暗沉的假山和静静流动的池塘吞吃着周围的生气。岛田家的夜晚总是安静肃穆的，源氏却只觉不详和令人窒息，他侧耳去听，只能听到木质的回廊上兄弟俩轻轻的脚步声，于是源氏故意蹦跳起来，地板抱怨般的吱嘎叫着，杂乱无章又吵闹的声音终于让他痛快了些，也引起了半藏的注意。

“饿了？先去吃晚饭？”半藏问道。

“确实饿了。哥哥喂我啊~”源氏拉长了音调，伏在半藏肩上悄声说，还故意吹了吹他哥哥的耳朵。

半藏平静的点头，拖着扒在他背上的源氏继续向两人居住的院子走去。

啊，哥哥的心情真的很不好，源氏无奈的想，那一会还是老实点吧，不然估计要受罪。

他记起上次自己在半藏心情不好时不知死活的主动和挣扎，最后被哥哥冷酷的拧脱了手腕，按在地上往死里做，那天真是痛啊，印象深的到现在源氏都不禁有点瑟缩。

但源氏却不恨他，半藏在任何人面前都是一副礼貌又冷静的样子，可他深埋心中的暴虐总要有个另外安放的地方，源氏完全满意自己成为那个唯一。

没有我，哥哥可怎么办啊，源氏得意又悲哀的想。

 

源氏赤裸的跪在被上。他仰起头，敛去身上的所有不羁和野性，尽量温顺的看向半藏。

“哥哥，轻点罚。我身上还有伤。”

还穿着整齐的半藏走过来摸了摸弟弟的头发，源氏便会意的拨开他的腰带，埋在胯下吞吐起来。一时之间，屋里只有他吸允舔舐和半藏轻轻的喘息声。

但这已经足够，他嘴里卖力含着半藏越发滚烫的性器，鼻端萦绕着哥哥浓重的气息，对快感的期待在他体内累积，他感到身后渐渐泛出些湿意。源氏努力吞的更深了一些，半藏的手扔在轻轻摩擦着他的头皮，并没给他半点压力。源氏有时不能掌握哥哥在做爱时温柔和粗暴的分界点，但他却并无惧意。

“你为什么故意弄得一身是伤？恩？”半藏突然说。

源氏惊讶的抬眼看去，他以为他们兄弟俩都不会在乎这些小伤，半藏也不会真的介意他出去胡闹，他哥哥的怒火当然也不是因他而起。他们不过拿这件事做个借口，给两人来点彼此都明白的小情趣，和一个酣畅做一场的理由。原来，哥哥是有点在意的吗？但源氏却不能回答，他的唇舌还忙于讨好他的哥哥，嘴里也占得太满，以至于从嘴角的缝隙里都渐渐流出不能抑制的唾液来。

半藏却不满意的微微俯下身掐住他的下巴，迫源氏抬起头来。这个动作让他顶的太深了，源氏不可避免的干呕起来，眼里泛出生理性的泪水。

“阿源，你喜欢疼吗？”半藏用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊，说话时，却像牙缝里含着血气，“你这么喜欢疼，我再做狠一点好不好？”说完从源氏嘴里抽了出来，跪下身，却做着和刚刚的威胁相反的事。他把弟弟抱在怀里，拍抚着他的脊背。

源氏把头支在半藏肩上大口喘息，不住的呛咳，随之而来的是兴奋的战栗，不知道是因为哥哥叫了他的小名，还是半藏关于再狠一点的提议。源氏用酸麻的舌头舔了舔唇，抬起脸想去亲吻半藏。半藏却用一根手指挡住了他。

“弟弟，你还在受罚呢。”说完他把手指沿着源氏的唇缝插了进去，按揉过齿列，充满暗示性的翻搅起来。

源氏难耐的喘了口气，随即决定还是顺从哥哥的心意。他边吮吸着半藏的手指，边摸索到自己身后的穴口，直接把中指尽根插入进去。

这倒没什么困难的，源氏已经跟半藏做了许多年，他再不是多年前那个无论怎样都会被哥哥过于粗大的性器弄痛，还要忍着眼泪执拗的掰开自己双腿的少年了。但用自己的手指感受被含着湿气的柔软肌肉紧紧包裹吞咽的感觉，源氏还是忍不住羞耻的蜷缩了一下。

半藏抽出了自己的手指，重新把弟弟抱回怀里，这样更方便他看清源氏在身后的动作。源氏知道这一点，他一边曲起手指转动开拓，一边觉得自己已经要烧着了。

这真是不应该，已经做了这么多年了，他想。但又不禁想早点结束这个有点难堪的局面，于是他过于急躁的一次又填了两根手指进去，把自己痛的抖了一下。

“慢点。”半藏在他耳边说道。

源氏仿佛能感到哥哥灼热的视线没入自己的股间，他被烫的更湿了些，三根手指便也不再过于艰难。源氏尽量往里推入，又轻轻的抽出来，重复着抽插的动作，渐渐有水意顺着指缝溢出来。

“哥哥……”源氏小声艰难的恳求。

半藏却不回答，源氏就只能继续用手指把自己折腾的泪眼朦胧，他感到欲望在体内叫嚣冲撞，神智都有点涣散了。你怎么这么能忍，源氏在心里偷偷恼怒的想。

在这有些快乐的折磨里，源氏感官中的时间被无限拉长，他觉得许久之后，半藏才开口说了话，却不是终于放过他叫他可以停下了。

“父亲以为自己养了两条为他杀戮的猎犬，”他说，“源氏，你却像一只关不住，总想要飞走的雀鸟。”

这是半藏在向他解释生气的理由了，为了父亲，也为了自己，但源氏知道哥哥没说完的另半句话。

你却像一匹爪牙锋利，嘴里淌着血的孤狼，他想，所以父亲猜忌你，你又不甘被人猜忌。于是久而久之你们就真的在暗中较量，把利刃对向了自己的亲人，而自己被卷入这令人窒息的复杂漩涡，被四面八方的力量拉扯着向下坠去。我为什么不逃，我为什么不该逃。

可他也知道自己逃不掉，他做一切出格的不被允许的事来徒劳的追求自由。他逃家沉迷游戏，染草绿色的头发，同花街上每一个风尘女子熟稔的调笑，不用任何武技同街头的小混混们厮打，但这一切不过自欺欺人。他有时想悄无声息的远远离开，有一次他甚至已经坐车到了日本另一端的城市，可夜晚他望向花村的方向，想着今天哥哥的心中有没有郁气，他会几时才肯放下那些文件去休息，不知不觉他又回到站台去等下一列返回的列车。回到家中的时候天已经快亮，半藏彻夜未眠，面前堆满了杂乱的纸张，见到他只是简单的说了句回来了，便把他拉过去粗暴的要他。就是那次源氏试图更紧地抱住他的哥哥，却被半藏误解为不甘愿的挣扎，残酷的拧脱了手腕。

都怪你，源氏恼恨的磨牙。都怪你我才被困在这个压抑的人喘不过气的地方，都怪你我才总做些自我折磨的事。身后渐渐叫嚣着空虚与不满足的难耐感觉也渐渐地涌上来，源氏狠狠咬上半藏的肩膀，直到唇舌间尝到血的气息。

“忍不住了？”半藏问他，源氏从哥哥的声音里听到一点点的笑意，他轻轻的嗯了一声。半藏就牵起源氏一直不自觉抓挠着被子的手向弟弟身后探去。他用食指勾住弟弟的食指，相互纠缠着用指尖在穴口的褶皱上重重抹过，源氏被刺激的一抖，随后半藏调笑着同他说：“阿源，你摸摸，还不够湿。这样就进去你会受伤的，再努力点。恩？”

“你这么不喜欢自己的手指吗？”他又说道。

源氏其实是个非常自信的人，他对自己没有一点不满意。但他现在却的确不太满意自己的手指，他觉得自己的手指不够修长有力，指甲修磨的不够圆润，指肚没有恰到好处的薄茧，但他的哥哥不肯给他，他也毫无办法。源氏只能尽量用幻想填满自己，手指已经不足够，他想象着哥哥粗大滚烫的性器缓缓插入进来，他应该有被劈开的错觉，但又不会受伤，自己已经学会再被插入的时候放松，身体也好好的习惯了哥哥的一切。虽然最初有点艰难，但最后他总能完美的吞到根部。哥哥会开始用力的操他，全部抽出去再全部插进来，阴茎上凸起的青筋会重重擦过他的软肉，给他一种火辣的钝痛，但很快又会全部变成快感沿着他的脊椎一路盘旋冲向他的大脑。自己会舒服的不知道再喊些什么，身后也湿淋淋的溅出水来。

伴随着他的幻想，源氏的确情不自禁的喊着“哥哥……啊……”，身后也的确有液体随着他用力抽插的手指溅在了被子上。半藏眯了眯眼，他突然握住源氏的手腕拔出了弟弟的手指。很快又如源氏所希望的那样，把自己早就硬的发疼的性器插了进去，只不过是完全急不可耐的粗暴力度。

源氏发出了一声痛又有些爽快的喊叫，紧紧地抱住了自己的哥哥，迎接随后而来的剧烈颠簸。

 

结束之后他们躺在一片狼藉的被子上休息，源氏窝在半藏怀里，累的不想说话。今晚玩的小情趣太消耗体力了，源氏怨念的想。他这样念着，就有手指轻轻拨开了他还没法完全合拢的穴口，伸进去慢条斯理的搅动。源氏猛地抬头，差点撞上半藏的下巴。

“还要罚？”源氏不可思议又指责的瞪大了眼睛，引得半藏对他这意外可爱的表情轻笑了下。

“没有罚，你不是喜欢我的手指吗，补偿你一下。”

还不是故意折腾我。源氏很气愤，并且打定主意不做出任何反应。

可他的哥哥实在是太了解他，他的手指轻柔的刮过源氏甬道的内壁，那些因粗暴的摩擦而还有些麻木钝痛的软肉很快泛起痒意。源氏用力瞪着半藏的眼睛，想要转移自己的注意力，却渐渐像被哥哥那双黑沉沉的眸子卷了进去。他终于不自觉的问出了一个回避了很久的问题：“父亲知道吗？”

半藏嗤笑了下，吻了吻他的额头，却像在嘲笑他的天真。他哥哥用骤然冷淡的声音对他说：“源氏，别装傻。你什么都明白。”

源氏感到周身骤然发冷，得到了哥哥的确认，一直以来试图欺骗自己的幻想被打破了。他的父亲是以怎样的心情冷眼旁观着兄弟俩的不伦呢。他是怎样用对源氏的纵容，耐心的打磨着这半藏难得一见不愿摒弃的把柄，想要将它变成一把可以一击毙命的利刃。他从来都不像自己以为的那样站在中间。他的父亲慈爱的关照他，却早把他划成半藏的阵营，理智的利用起来。他的哥哥紧紧抓着他，把一切都残酷的摊给他看，只为了逼他选择自己。他一直是清醒的，清醒的令自己作呕，因他时刻看着这些肮脏的算计，却完全不知所措。最后哥哥和父亲终不能善了吧，源氏悲哀的想，也许在他们这样的家庭这是常见的结局。但若是哥哥最终赢了父亲，大概自己会恨着他，无法轻易原谅。可若是父亲赢了……若是哥哥死了……他却不能再想下去。源氏突然明白其实自己早就做出了选择，他的父亲和哥哥都清楚。

源氏把自己蜷起来，紧紧贴上哥哥的胸膛。半藏摸了摸他的后背。

“伤心了？”

他的哥哥翻身坐了起来，强硬的把试图埋在被子里的源氏扒了出来。他掐着弟弟的下巴仔细观察，最终他拍拍源氏的脸，没什么温度的说：

“要我帮你快活一下吗？”

源氏抽了抽鼻子，诚实的回答：“我要用能看到哥哥的姿势做。”

于是他们进行了第二轮，半藏架着源氏的腿，把弟弟柔韧的身体弯折过去。源氏看着两人相连的地方，痛快的大叫。

 

后来他依旧被哥哥拖着去洗澡，在复古的浴桶里，源氏枕在哥哥肩上昏昏欲睡。

半藏偏头轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵，灼热的呼吸扑到他的侧脸，语气却像裹着锋利冰冷的刀刃。

“源氏，”半藏说，“你可不要背叛我。”

“我舍不得伤你啊，弟弟。”

源氏感觉脑后窜上一片冰冷，他抬起头来注视着兄长暗沉的瞳孔，以及如鸦羽般在水中飘拂的长发。

最终他换上讨好的笑容。

“我怎么敢呢，少主。”

“何况我最在乎你了，哥哥。”

 

他们都说了实话，但都没真的相信对方。

 

后记：

新的脑洞，野心极大冷酷嗜血的少主x理智清醒茫然挣扎的弟弟，虽然如此脑补的但知道自己的水平肯定表达不好哈哈哈_(:зゝ∠)_大家将就看吧。

我想写一个不是因为熊而打游戏，而是因为痛苦挣扎不得不打游戏的弟弟啊！（要点脸！）

照这个思路脑补下去，就是哥哥最后意外死亡了老爸，源氏肯定是很恨的，然后发生了什么冲突，哥哥觉得被背叛了，就一言不合抄刀了。然后感觉还能开启守望先锋或者小黑屋双线呢嘿嘿嘿（并没有）

写play把我耻坏了，也纠结坏了，描写苦手不适合写动作，而且估计已经倒空了接下来一个月的污水，所以我要开始愉快做咸鱼啦！（其实是要去沉迷学习补补智商了。）

请大家宽容对待脑洞流智障作者，比心。


End file.
